Cantarella
by SkyTurtle3
Summary: A story I made based off of the videos Vocaloids music box and Vocaloids Cantarella; how Miku and Kaito met and what happens after. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**:AN: **_Ummm? Hi. This is a FanFic. My first FanFic… Ever… Like, EVER EVER!.. So please don't kill me T^T

-------

Cantarella

-------

_I, (seven year old Miku Hatsune), was chasing my friend, Kaito, (ten years old), in the large backyard again. I grabbed him as he tripped and fell to the ground. "Tag!" I yelled, and start running as fast as I could, Kaito hot on my heels. Suddenly he grabbed me from behind, and I fell to the ground. "Okay, okay, you win!" I said._

_Kaito was now grinning like a Cheshire cat triumphantly._

_I sat up and smiled, I always loved the spring, the air smelled of flowers, you can hear birds singing, and the air was warm, and the backyard was beautiful, flowers sprinkled across the green grass, and all types of trees, from Sakura to evergreens, but the one me and Kaito were sitting under now we particularly liked, an evergreen on top of a small hill._

_Kaito picked a few of the flowers and used the string that was around his neck to tie them together, and then he gave me the bouquet, smiling. For a moment I just stared at it confused before I finally accepted it. "Thank you." I smiled. _

"_You're very welcome, Miku."_

____ _

I awoke from my dream at 3:26 AM today, 'as usual'. I sigh at the thought. I keep having those dreams of my past that always seem wake me up early, but the dreams are always of Kaito. Kaito was my childhood friend, he had short blue hair, blue eyes, and for some reason he always wore blue and white… although he did always love 'The Secret Color Game.'

I giggled at the thought, Kaito always used to give me anything of any color, and he would make me guess what the meaning behind the color was.

'Hmm. Blue hair, blue eyes, and he always wore blue and white…' I woke myself up, (there's no sense in trying to sleep anymore since I'm already awake), and got on the internet to look up 'blue' and 'white'…

Blue: Truth, tranquility, protection, hope, honor, change, psychic ability, and sadness.

White: Cleansing, peace, protection, healing, truth, divination, tranquility. (White can be used in place of any other color.)

Strange, by colors he should be tranquil and reliable, and he was. 3:36, should probably go outside now. I brushed my long green hair, got dressed in one of my many dresses and went outside to my backyard.

___

It's now 8:30 AM I've been outside for 4 hours, watching the sun rise, and listening to my small music box's soft tune. Why have I been outside so long you ask?

Because I'm waiting for Kaito to come back, though I haven't seen him for six years. But I still remember that he promised me he would be by my side. Yes, I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. I lay on my side, I was so tired I had only gotten four and a half hours of sleep. Soon, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

Kaito's POV.

I must say I'm surprised. Every time I come to Miku's household Miku is in the backyard waiting for me. Today is no different.

To be honest, I didn't think she would still be waiting.

I smile to myself, Miku's asleep. I sit next to her, and brush a strand of hair from her face. I meant what I said when I promised I would stay by Miku's side, however, I'm a thief, and if I got caught… I would hate it if Miku got caught up in that. I look towards a small music box that was playing, and closed the lid.

* * *

Miku's POV.

I awoke to the sound of a low _thud_, and I slowly open my eyes, but nothing's there. 'I had another dream' I thought to myself, this dream took place when I was five and my mother had just yelled at me for not eating dinner. It was the first time I met Kaito.

___

_I was crying just outside the front gate of my house. A young boy with blue hair, blue eyes, wearing blue clothing, and carrying a medium-sized box walks up to me with a worried expression on his face. "Why are you crying?" he asked. _

"_M-Mommy- *sob* said- *sob* she h- *sob* hates- *sob* m-me. *sob*" _

_The boy's eyes grew bigger for a minute, and then he smiled and patted my head. He grabbed a key that was around his neck, and unlocked the box. I was amazed, inside the box was a violin resting on dark pink cloth, and the inside of the lid was red. He played beautifully, and the music was mesmerizing. Needless to say, I stopped crying, in fact, I was smiling._

_When he was done playing, he asked, "Are you okay now?" I nodded. "Good to know." He smiled. _

"_What's your name?" I asked. _

"_Kaito, and yours'?" _

"_Miku!" I chirped. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Miku," he said with a small bow. _

_____

I looked around, but no one was there. 'Then what woke me up!?' I thought to myself. I glanced at the music box with the lid shut… 'I didn't shut that, but if I didn't then who did?' I glance at the church clock. 8:59 AM. "No!" I yelled. 'If I don't get back inside soon then mother well yell at me!' I ran as fast as I could till I finally got inside.

* * *

Kaito's POV

I was hiding behind a large tree when I heard someone yell "No!" and then a door slam just five seconds before the bell tolled 9:00 AM. "Good for you, Miku," I say as I take my leave.

------

_**:AN: **_So, um, yeah, that was horrible D:… But I have found a way to keep you all in check, if you don't be nice, I. WILL. KILL. MIKU. *Holds a knife to Miku's throat*

And a BIG thank you to:

Idiot's Guide to Wicca and Witchcraft for info on color meanings.

Raven Ehtar for grammar help. Raven wants you to go and read her Fics too! (u/112672/Raven_Ehtar) Go read Raven's Fics too… NOW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Hello! ^^ Chapter 2! W00T!!!! So, yeah, this one is very short, and the next might be shorter!! LOL NOW GO AND READ!!!_

* * *

Kaito's POV.

I walked towards Miku's window. It was now 12:27, Miku was probably asleep by now, which meant I should be able to visit her without causing much alarm. I opened Miku's window as quietly as possible, and silently stepped in.

I saw Miku, and smiled. She was always beautiful awake, but asleep she had a sort of peaceful vibe.

I glanced around the room till I spotted a wooden box. 'She still has that?' That's the box my violin was in, though I still have the key. I used a few lock picks to open the box. As expected, my violin was still there.

I closed the lid and made sure to lock it again.

I walked towards Miku and sat beside her. I placed a single blue rose on her bedside table for her to find when she awoke and placed a light kiss on her lips.

* * *

Miku's POV.

I awoke at 12:48 AM to the feeling of someone's lips on mine… I immediately sat up and screamed. I saw the man who had presumably just kissed me, who fell backwards to the ground with a heavy _thud_. He had short blue hair, and was wearing an old style black hat, pants, shirt, and cape, white gloves, and a white opera style mask… 'What the fuck!?' I thought to myself.

Before I got a chance to say or do anything he jumped out the window and left, without a word. I glanced around the room, "Eh?" A blue rose was lying on my bedside table. I heard footsteps coming towards my room. "No." I mumbled to myself and quickly hid the rose under my pillow. My mother opened the door looking very angry.

"Why are you screaming!?" I flinched at the tone of her voice.

"…I just had a bad dream… I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"God, you're more trouble then it's worth." She hissed as she left, slamming the door behind her.

I had briefly thought about telling her what really happed, but then she would only start yelling at me again about how bothersome I am. I lifted up the pillow to reveal the blue rose. 'That blue hair looked exactly like Kaito's… It's probably just wishful thinking, but that could have been him, and if that was him then this blue rose could mean something.'

I walked to the bookshelf and scanned the books till I saw a book on flowers.

Blue roses: mystery, attaining the impossible, hope against unattainable love, and sadness.

'Great, I have a stalker, regardless of whether it was Kaito or not… Either way, I want to know if that really was Kaito'

1:04 AM. I sighed, now I won't be able to sleep. Surprisingly I didn't have any dreams tonight. 'Of course, when I don't have any dreams I get a stalker…' I think to myself. 'It's probably not the best idea to go outside at the moment, but I will go out later, as usual. But what do I do now? I can't tell mother what happened, I'm afraid to even leave my room, because my mother might hear me and yell at me again.'

I walked towards the window and was greeted by a cold chill. I looked outside, there was no sign of life. I closed the window and locked it. I let out a small sigh, 'I guess I'll at least try to pass the time…' I walked towards the bookshelf and scanned the books till I saw a book titled '_The Doom of the Haunted Opera.'_

'Oh, yeah, I remember this, I read this book when I was little.' I sat down on the edge bed and began to read.

I only got two chapters into it by the time I stopped reading. Who was I trying to fool, there's no way I would be able to just put aside what happened earlier. I closed the book with a sigh and got ready for a long, _long _night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**:AN: **__YAY! Chapter three!! ^///^ There's (hopefully. :/) a plot now! W0000T!!! :DDD But dear lord this chapter's long!... Tell me what you think please!!_

--------

Miku's POV.

It's now 4:27 AM, and as expected, I couldn't sleep, but how could I sleep after what happened? Not getting any sleep wasn't a good thing in general, but was definitely not a good thing now. I was going to have a violin performance the next day, and at the rate I was going, I was going to be so tired that I wouldn't be able to play a single note.

I sighed as I looked out the window. 'The sun is already up.' I thought to myself. But my mother wouldn't be awake until 8:20 AM… I quickly dressed and cautiously sneaked out the backdoor.

---

It was 8:13 AM before I finally decided to come back into the house. 'Again, no Kaito…' I thought as I walked towards my room. 'But what if that really was him last night? If so, then maybe it's a good thing I didn't see him… But I still _want_ to see him.'

I could feel myself getting a migraine. I was so confused, I just wanted to run and hide till there was nothing to worry about. I sat down on the floor, back against the bed, closing my eyes. I was so tired, but my violin teacher would arrive in ten minutes and I'd just get nagged if I fell asleep now.

I shook my head to wake myself up, but only got a sudden shock of pain to my head. I winced at the pain and held my head tightly. '… I'm going to be playing the violin, with a migraine… No, no, no, no!'

I immediately started running around my room looking everywhere I could think of for some pills, and in time found some. I sighed in relief and simply swallowed a pill dry. I looked out the window to see my teacher walking towards my house. I ran down the stairs to see my mother greeting my teacher.

"Good morning, Delilah-sama." I said with a smile.

"Good morning, Miku." My teacher replied, returning my smile with her own.

"I'm afraid," My mother began. "I have to leave now, there's someone I have to meet today. Will you two be okay?" She briefly glared at me before smiling again.

I nodded.

"Don't worry, we're fine," Delilah replied.

"Okay, I'll see you two later," my mother said as she left.

"Your performance is tomorrow, correct?" Delilah asked in an overly hyper voice.

"Yes, correct." I giggled.

"That means we need to work extra hard today!" She yelled, causing a shock of pain to go to my head.

"Where is the performance!?" She asked loudly, nearly jumping up and down.

"Didn't you get an invitation a week ago?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that. Sorry, and don't worry I'm not going to miss it if my life depended on it!" Delilah responded.

'As scatter brained and hyper as usual. Good thing the pills are starting to take affect.' I thought to myself.

"Okay, let's get to work," she said, beginning class.

---

I collapsed onto my bed. Yet again, I was tired. Class had ended at 11:36 AM and Delilah left directly afterwards, promising she wouldn't miss my performance, and my mother had come home at 1:48 PM looking slightly intoxicated and soon went to bed, and the time was now 3:57 PM.

'I can sleep now… I can sleep now… Thank God.' I thought to myself as I slowly fell asleep.

---

_I (eight year old Miku.) was standing in the middle of my backyard, staring at the sky. "Good evening Miku." I heard someone behind me say. I turned around to see Kaito. (Eleven years old.) Kaito's smile vanished. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked, worry in his eyes._

"_Nothing, my mother just yelled at me again." I replied, placing a small smile on my lips._

_Kaito walked towards me, and hugged me tightly. My eyes got wider, and I gave him a questioning look before leaning to the embrace, till everything around me started going black. The trees, the sky, the grass, even Kaito, all pitch-black. 'What's going on?' I thought to myself. The ground under me started disappearing, and I fell, I looked up to see Kaito, who was smiling devilishly, waving at me, "Good-bye."_

---

I sat straight up in my bed and quickly glanced around my room. Everything was its appropriate color. 'What was _that_ dream about!? It started normal but then… what the heck?'

I looked at the clock. 1:18 AM. I fell back on my bed knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I just stared at the ceiling till I heard a small _click_ come from the window. I froze, and I felt my hands unwillingly start to shake.

Kaito's POV.

I quietly stepped into Miku's room, and glanced at Miku. She was already awake. '…Well… At least I know that I won't wake her up this time.'

I sat next to her bed. For a moment we just stared at each other. Her hands were shaking, she was obviously scared. "…Why don't you scream for help?" I asked.

"…"

"…"

"Because I don't know how you will react," she replied.

I chuckled. "I see. Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you," I said as I brushed a lock of hair from face, she lightly blushed. I knew she was lying, or at least not telling me the entire truth, it took her six seconds to answer, even if she was scared it wouldn't have taken her that long to respond. Miku's mother was most likely part of her reasoning. I silently damned her mother.

I placed another blue rose on her bedside table, and walked towards the window. "If you ever want to tell me the truth, I'll listen." I said just before I jumped out her window.

-------

_**:AN:**_ _I was thinking, if I say, 'I'll kill Miku if you don't be nice.' What if I decide to kill her just because I feel like it? What if you're mean anyways and I decide to keep her alive? So instead of Miku, if you don't be nice I'll kill this kitten!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!_

_Kitten: Nya!! D:_

_SkyTurtle: … But it's so cute…_

_Kitten: Nyaa?_

_SkyTurtle: 0//0…Damn it!!! It's too cute to kill!!!!_

_Kitten: Nyaa._

_SkyTurtle: Fine, I'll kill this puppy instead!!_

_Puppy: Bark!!_

_SkyTurtle: Yeah, keep trying, it's not going to work._

_Kitten: Nyaaa._

_SkyTurtle: Oh my god, it's so cute!! What should I name you? ^///^_

_Kitten: Nya! :3_

_Puppy: Bark!?_

_SkyTurtle: Shut up, you. Oh, oh, I know I'll name you after Rin!!!_

_Rin: Nya, nya!_

_Puppy: Bark!?_

_SkyTurtle: Shut up or I kill you NOW!!!! D:_

_Rin: Nya nya!! :3_

_Puppy: D:_

_SkyTurtle and Rin: :3 _

_SkyTurtle: Review please!!_

_Rin: Nyaa!_

_Puppy: T-T _


	4. Chapter 4

_**:AN: **_Another Chapter! YAY!!

Rin: Nyaaaaa!! ^3^

SkyTurtle: Well little puppy, let's hope you live through this… -_-'

Puppy: D':

SkyTurtle: Oh yeah, you should listen to Social Ball by Takefumi Haketa, it's awesome, you can find it on YouTube.

--------

Miku's POV.

It was 5:15 and I was just sitting on my bed, staring at yet another blue rose, eyes begging for sleep. 'He really did look like Kaito, didn't he?' Even with his mask on, I could definitely see the resemblance. Not to mention he knew I wasn't telling he the entire truth. I _was_ scared of how he would react, but I wanted to know if he really was Kaito or not, and to find that out I needed a clue, any clue, and I most likely wasn't going to get one if I screamed or ran away. I sighed and placed the rose in a small vase that was on my bedside table and went outside.

---

I was sitting under the tree as usual. The air had a light chill making me shiver. 'I guess it's almost time to start bringing a sweater now… No matter how much I try to distract myself it doesn't work!.. But why do I _want_ to distract myself this much?'

I sighed. I was, again, confused.

'Is there really any good reason to distract myself like this?'

I hit the back of my head on the tree out of frustration.

"…Ooooowwww!" I yelled.

'Well _that_ didn't answer anything! And as if I didn't have a headache already!' I thought to myself holding the back of my head, pouting.

I glared at the tree. I stood up and kicked it.

"OW! My foot, ow my foot, ow my foot, ooooowwww!" I yelled jumping up and down on the uninjured foot.

I after a minute I stopped jumping and looked up at the church clock. 'Ugh, 8:11 AM. Time to get back inside and get ready for my violin performance.' I thought as I limped back inside, now with a migraine.

---

I walked inside the ballroom holding my violin case. I looked around the large room. There were so many people there, some were dancing, others were simply making small talk or standing on the sidelines drinking wine, and they were all in such expensive outfits.

I looked down at my own outfit and suddenly felt self conscious. I was just wearing a black and light pink dress. I sighed regretfully. 'Well, no turning back now… At least I didn't come here in my underwear…'

"Miku!" I felt myself slightly jump. I quickly turned around to see Delilah grinning at me.

"Oh, good morning, Delilah-Sama." I said.

"Good morning to you, too." She replied.

I glanced at her outfit. She was wearing an expensive looking black halter top gown and long black gloves.

"…How could you afford that?" I asked.

"Eh? Oh, my gown. I told my husband I would be coming here so he bought me this! Isn't it beautiful!?" She replied and spun in a circle with a light blush on her face.

'…She must have married someone really rich…'

"Oh, time for you go on stage! I'll see you later!" she said.

"Okay," I replied as she nearly skipped away.

I sighed and walked next to the stage before taking my violin out of its case. I slowly stepped up the few stair steps, suddenly feeling nervous, before I finally began playing Swan Lake. After a moment everyone started dancing again.

---

When I finished my performance and walked off the stage I was once again greeted by Delilah.

"That was wonderful Miku!" she shouted.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, of course it was. Wow, I must be a better teacher then I thought I was," she replied with a large grin on her face.

"Um, thank you?"

"Sorry, I would praise you more but I see shrimp on the buffet table, see you later!"

I giggled. "It's okay. See you later."

I sighed and enjoyed the small moment of no one talking to me.

"Hey, Miku!"

'…'

"Eh? Oh, hello Rin, Len." I Replied. Rin and Len are friends of mine that I met two years ago, when I was thirteen.

"Hello Miku. Your performance was great," Rin said with a smile.

"As usual," Len agreed.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Do you know when the next time is your family is having a party?" Rin asked.

"Sorry, but I don't. What about yours?" I said.

"Our family's next party is most likely going to be on Halloween," Len replied.

My mother walked towards us. "A party on Halloween, it's not a costume party is it?"

"N-no, most likely not." Rin said. Rin had, unfortunately, seen my mother yell at me only a few weeks before so she was now a little afraid of her.

Len put his hand on Rin's shoulder and slightly glared at my mother.

"Well, that's good. Excuse me, there's someone else I have to talk to now," my mother said as she left.

"Are you okay?" I asked Rin.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize," she replied.

I glanced past them to see a man wearing an opera styled mask, black cape, black hat, white gloves, and holding a blue rose, smiling at me, I only know one person who had a smile like that. I felt my hands start to shake.

"…K-Kaito…"

--------

_**:AN:**__ *Sigh* I. Hate. This. Chapter. To. Death!~ _

_Rin: Nya?_

_SkyTurtle: Well, I would go into detail about everything I hate about it, but then if you didn't notice the problems then I might just end up asking you to kill the dog… That and I'm lazy… -_-'_

_Puppy: … T_T_

_SkyTurtle: By the way, this girl named Clear Blue said that I should name the puppy Len… Meh, why not._

_Len: Bark! :D_

_SkyTurtle: But don't think that this means I like you, dog, I'm still going to kill you if I get the chance!_

_Len: D':_

_Rin: Nyaa, Nya?_

_SkyTurtle: Don't worry I'm not going to kill you Rin. Oh yeah, Rin and Len are in the story now…Meh._

_Rin: Nya._

_SkyTurtle: *whispers* How should we kill the dog-um, Len?_

_Rin: Nya nya nyaa nya!~ _

_SkyTurtle: No, then there would be too much blood and it would stain the floor._

_Rin: …Nya nya? _

_SkyTurtle: Oh, that might work. _

_SkyTurtle and Rin: :3 *staring at Len*_

_Len: ???_


End file.
